


The Pool Scene

by chicagoartnerd



Series: The Bite That Binds [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little comic of the pool scene in "Abomination" but if it was in my "Bite That Binds" series universe where both of them are girls. Typically Derric is a jerk and Stiles has had about enough of her shit. Also she apparently doesn't wash her hair very often?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Scene

[ ](http://imgur.com/RcWpt)


End file.
